Evil Boxes
by Normal Chick
Summary: Spike takes on an evil box.


Title: Evil Boxes [1/1]  
Author: Alicia Ann  
Email: HelloImGod@aol.com  
Website: Sparkage. Any website that'll take me but please e-mail me before taking.  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Spike decides to take on an evil box.  
Disclaimer: Thanks to Joss for creating a show that has ruined my social life. He owns all. And I own my health and nothing else.   
Notes: I looked over this a bit, sorry Im not great with punctuation or story telling. Hah, why am I writing fanfic?!  
  


**++++++**  
  


The box in front of him was mocking him.   
  
_Definitely. The velvet box was evil. Very evil._  
  
Reaching out carefully as if the small box would snap up and attack. He reached out with his slim fingers and pushed it around the counter.   
  
_She won't accept this from me._  
  
Sighing, he grabbed the box and pulled the little ring out of the box. The tiny diamond atop was crafted into a small heart.   
  
_God, it's so tiny. Just like her. So small. It's too small! She'll probably laugh when I start to pull it out. I can picture it now._   
  
" 'Buffy, I love you, have for a long time. Will you marry me?' And then a roundhouse kick to my head and she'll be off."  
  
Spike shook his head and slipped the ring back into the box. Snapping it shut he was unaware of the blonde slayer with her eyes and mouth as wide as they could go. Turning around, Spike had his first undead heart attack.  
  
"Christ!"  
  
He jumped backwards, hitting his head back onto the kitchen cabinets in the Summers home. His feet slipped from under him and he smacked the back of his head against the counter.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Slayer?!"  
  
He noticed that the slayer was staring at the tiled floor.   
  
"Buffy! Look at me-"  
  
But she didn't. She gave all of her attention to the small purple box on the floor beside her black boot. Staring at it, as if were about to vamp out.  
  
Spike panicked, trying to grab the box before she could pick it up, he lunged for it, but Buffy was too fast for the frightened vampire. Swiftly, she picked it up and while staring down at the box and Spike, she opened it.   
  


**++++++**

  
  
_It's beautiful. The kind of ring you always dream of whenever you think of this moment. A shiny little diamond in a little box._  
  
Spike sat on the floor, his head down and his hands in his lap. She watched him for a few moment, silent.   
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Um..." She pointed to the small box in her hand. "What's this?"  
  
He kept staring at the floor, fiddling with his thumbs, thinking of something to say.  
  
"It's a... a... um...token of my hatred for you?"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Okay! It's a ring."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Spike. I know what it is. What I want to know is why is it in this house, in this box, in my hand?"  
  
He got onto his knees and hobbled towards her direction. She held the box in her hand, while placing her other hand on her hip.  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"Not unless you tell me what you're going to do with this."  
  
"I'm going to suck the world into that little heart, make the world my own personal playground where I can run free, giddy like a soddin' school boy after getting his first snog" He rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm going to do?"  
  
"*You* can't do this."  
  
"Yes. I. Can. Now give me the damn ring so I can make this all proper and romantic" he spat out through gritted teeth.  
  
She shook her head and tried to walk away, she got as far as the kitchen door. In an instant he was there, blocking her way.   
  
"No, you won't run away from this Buffy."  
  
"I'm not running. I'm walking away calmly. See?"   
  
She gave him a good firm shove out of her way and moved through the hallway, into the living room.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"You can't do this, Spike"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
Buffy sat down on the couch and let out a little sigh.  
  
"Well, first of all duh. Vampire." she pointed towards him, then to herself. "Slayer."  
  
He sat down on the other side of the couch and turned towards her.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Don't you dar.."  
  
"I love you just as he did, Buffy. Even more."  
  
Turning towards him, she spoke.  
  
"You may love me but I'm the Slayer. I can't have a life with you, Spike." She set the velvet box on the coffee table. "*This* can never be normal."  
  
"I'm not asking for normal, love. I'm asking for you to be with me, to live out your forever with me, however long that may be. Buffy, I love you. More than anything."  
  
He slipped from the couch onto the floor, moved to bended knee and plucked the box from the table. Spike opened it up and removed the little ring from it's niche. Gently grabbing Buffy's left hand, he gave it a soft kiss and looked up into her eyes.  
  
"I can never give you normal, pet. But if you accept I'll never leave your side. I'll be with you until your years end. I'll love you more than anything or anybody has ever loved you before. And I'm a great shag, if that helps."  
  
He softly chuckled and watched a small smile appear on her beautiful face, it only lasted for a second.  
  
"Marry me, Buffy. I'm a lost cause without you."  
  
She smiled, but this time it was bittersweet. And he could tell. A tear slid down her face as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. I can't."  
  
She pulled her hand from his grasp and pushed herself off the couch and into the foyer. He kneeled there, his head down, defeated.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered, in a small voice.  
  
And she was gone. Up the stairs and out of his life. He felt hollow. In the back of his mind he never expected her to say "yes", but her words made it all so real. He'd never have her, she'd always be someone else's. Spike pushed himself up and looked down at the open ring box.  
  
_I knew you were evil. _  
  
The ring dropped on the table with a sharp ping. The soft sound echoed through the quiet living room. Spike sighed and let himself out, closing the door behind him.   
  
_I'm a fool for asking but you can't blame a bloke for tryin'._


End file.
